Wizard Class/Theurgy
A number of deities claim arcane magic as their domain. While the idea of a divine being embracing such power might seem contradictory, magic is as much a part of the fabric of the cosmos as wind, fire, lightning, and all other primal forces. Just as there are deities of the sea and gods of warfare, the arcane arts feature their own divine patrons. Such deities often have clerics, but many gods of magic bid their followers to take up the study of wizardry. These religious magic-users follow the arcane tradition of Theurgy, and are commonly known as theurgists. Such spellcasters are as dedicated and scholarly as any other wizard, but they blend their arcane study with religious teachings. DIVINE INSPIRATION * When you select this tradition at 2nd level, pick a Cleric Domain from your chosen deity’s list of eligible domains. Alternatively, the following domains are thematically appropriate and easily compatible with the theurgist concept: ** Arcana ** Knowledge ** Light ARCANE INITIATE * Beginning when you select this tradition at 2nd level, whenever you gain a wizard level, you can choose to replace one of the wizard spells you add to your spellbook with a cleric domain spell for your chosen domain. The spell must be of a level for which you hve spell slots. * If you add all of your domain spells to your spellbook, you can subsequently opt to add any spell from the cleric spell list instead. The spell must still be of a level for which you hve spell slots. * Other wizards cannot copy cleric spells from your spellbook into their own spellbooks. CHANNEL ARCANA * At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel arcane energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with two such effects: Divine Arcana and the Channel Divinity option granted at 2nd level by your chosen domain. You employ that Channel Divinity option by using your Channel Arcana ability. When you use your Channel Arcana, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Arcana again. * Some Channel Arcana effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect, the save DC equals your wizard spell save DC. * Beginning at 6th level, you can use your Channel Arcana twice between rests, and beginning at 18th level, you can use it three times between rests. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses. When you gain further uses for Channel Divinity from your domain, you can employ them by using your Channel Arcana ability. CHANNEL ARCANA: DIVINE ARCANA * As a bonus action, you speak a prayer to control the flow of magic around you. The next spell you cast gains a +2 bonus to its attack roll or saving throw DC, as appropriate. ARCANE ACOLYTE * At 6th level, you gain your chosen domain’s 1st-level benefits. However, you do not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies from your domain. ARCANE PRIEST * At 10th level, you gain your chosen domain’s 6th-level benefits. Your faith and your understanding of magic allow you to delve into your god’s secrets. ARCANE HIGH PRIEST * At 14th level, you gain your chosen domain’s 17th-level benefits. Your academic nature and understanding of magic and doctrine allow you to master this ability sooner than a cleric of your domain. Category:Subclasses Category:Wizard